the three
by XxprojectfoxX
Summary: three regular freinds get thrown into a adventure like no other watch them as they fight for there right to live across the multi-verse and as they fight a evil that wants nothing more then to be able kill and rip there arms off. the three will save the one!
1. Chapter 1

Chappie 1

"Juan Juan Juan Juan Juan Juan Juan Juan Anthony Anthony Anthony"

"WHAT BRANDON?"

"Where on a bridge isn't that awesome"

And yes, they were indeed on a bridge, this is the story of three best friends. A story of action, adventure and lots and lots of explosions...okay mabye not the last one.

This is the story of Juan, Anthony, and Brandon and there rise to greatness.

Anthony is a 5 ft 4 14-year-old male he has short black hair hazel eyes and just like Juan and Brandon had a Puerto Rican complexion. He also wore grey almost all the time.

Next up is Brandon he is easily the shortest of the group at a small height 5 ft 1 and he had short constant bed-head he also never wore jeans only sweat pants. Then there is Juan the tallest one standing at the height of 5 ft 5 he like the others had black hair but his was spiked up in the front and his cloths consisted of a unbutton orange blazer uniform jacket with a white under shirt and blue jeans (remember that now back to the story)

Juan Anthony and Brandon were indeed as the third line said "on a bridge"

They for the first time in there life were skipping school. right now they were hanging out at a rundown bridge

"We are in so much trouble," said Brandon

"Weeeellllllll…..was it worth it," asked Anthony

"Yes" said Juan simply

"That's good enough for me," said Brandon

"So what should we do I mean this is the first time I have ever skipped school" asked Juan

"Whana explore the forest," asked back Anthony

"…..sure It'll help pass the time anyway" said Juan As he stopped dangling his legs over the side of the bridge and stood up. the trio then walked up to the other side

When they had got there, they saw that the other side of the bridge was fenced off and that there was a big red sign. Anthony then leaned over to read What the sign said.

"Warning occurrences of the strange kind have occurred in this forest there have been many disappearances so we the city of Allentown have closed down the forest thank you for your co operation"

"Well that's unnerving" said Brandon "right guys….guys….." Brandon then looked over and saw that Anthony and Juan were already over the fence and were walking deeper in to the forest

"Wait you guys the sign….ugh….wait for me" yelled Brandon as he then scrambled over the fence and ran in to the forest after Juan and Anthony.

It had been close to an hour and nothing strange had happened

"I want to go home" whined Brandon. Then Juan said

"Fine but if me and Anthony find something cool like a bunch of PS3'S or 3DS'S…"

"Or Xbox 360 elite kinects…" added Anthony

"…yeah or Xbox 360 elite kinects you aren't getting any" finished Juan

But then Brandon countered with him saying

"Were are you going to find game systems in the middle of the forest" but then Anthony countered Brandon's counter by saying

"You see Brandon it's that kind of attitude that's guarantee's you will be alone all your life"

Brandon just stood there with his mouth agape trying not to believe what he just heard. stomping his foot in frustration Brandon was about to start yelling when suddenly the ground where his foot had impacted started to crack and crumble then suddenly it gave way

"-….!" Brandon screamed as he fell in to the dark abyss under the earth. Juan had turned just in time to see Brandon fall through the ground

"BRANDON!" he yelled as he watches his friend fall into the hole. Then once again, the earth gave way under him too sending him into the dark depths. Meanwhile Anthony was freaking out thinking of how he was supposed to tell there parents about this when he notices the cracks spreading towards him so deciding to go out on his own terms he quickly jumped in to the air and tucked his feat in screaming

"CANNONBALL!" he then made contact with the ground ripping through it with ease and plummeting down into the earth.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh…." Moaned Juan as he awoke

"Shit where am I?" Juan asked himself as he tried to move only to realize he was floating in what seemed to be a under ground lake.

Realizing that he might drown if he stays in the water he begain to swim to the nearest rock surface noticing that he felt incredibly tired and his back was getting increasingly sore

"Must've bruised it with the fall" he though as he pulled him self to the rocks suddenly his eyes widened as he remembered some thing

"BRANDON, ANTHONY SSSSHHHHIIIITTTT!" Juan thought as he started looking around franticly until he heard the sound of some thing emerging from the water. quick as lightning Juan's eyes turn to where the source of the sound came from it turned out to be just who he was looking for he saw Anthony emerge with a unconscious Brandon. Then forgetting about his back pains Juan jumped back into the water and swam to them to help them get back to the rock floor and out of the water. Once they were out of immedeate danger they begun to try to wake up Brandon

"This isn't working," said Anthony who had been striking Brandon to no avail his hand was also begining to sting.

Juan then got in to a thinking pose and suddenly got an idea. Leaning down to Brandon's head (wincing as the movement caused pain to his back); he then whispered something inaudible in to his ear. Suddenly Brandon's eyes shot wide open and he screamed

"Nooooooooooooooo!" while Juan was laughing Anthony gave a questioning glance to Juan before deciding he was better of not knowing

Then suddenly a bright light shined from behind a rock. Curiosity getting the better of them

They decided to check it out. What they saw almost made them yell out in surprise. There in the middle of a big crater stood four pedestals, one was in the middle and there were three surrounding it the one in the middle was stark white with black markings running all over it. Then the three around it were in order red with blue markings black with white markings and gold with silver markings the only other notable thing was that on the three surrounding pedestals were three compleatly different items. The red one had what looked to be some kind of red glove, which seemed to radiate a strong kind of heat that they could feel from where they were standing. The black pedestal had what looked like a metal bracelet with a black jewel that glowed in the dark cavern that they found them selves in and for the first time they asked there selves where the hell they were but soon they stop questioning it in favor of the pedestal's.

Then they looked at the golden pedestal to see on it was a European broadsword 3 feet long and really no other special characteristics to note.

Then on the final pedestal, there was a whole lot of….well…nothing. It had nothing besides an indent shaped in a ring like form that looked like it once had something in it that was forced out if the cracks around it were any indication. Finally they broke out of there stupor and began to walk closer to the three pedestals. Juan had walked to the red pedestal, Brandon the black, and Anthony the gold. Unknown to them they all grabbed there respective items at the same time

And right after they grabbed the items there was a big flash of light and right before they let unconsciousness take them a voice rung in all there heads at once saying only one sentence

"Only the three can save the one"

Meanwhile in a undisclosed location

A dark figure was sitting on a thrown made of human bones the figure its self was a very intimidating person if it could be called that. It had four inhuman arms coming out of its side 2 devil horns coming out of its head, it had no eyes whatsoever only a mouth full of razer sharp teeth ,and purple skin.

Suddenly a hooded being that carryed a big scythe entered through a big red door and knelt in front of the beast

"Lord…" the being started

"What do you want reaper" the beast said in a voice that would make a baby cry.

"My lord the three artifacts have bonded" the being said

The beast smirked and said

"Yes my plan has finally come to a start" it looked down at one of its hands and fiddled with a stark white ring on its hand

"Soon…soon all four will be mine"

And a dark laugh soon followed.

end

Hello peoples this is my first story please tell me how I did I don't really care much for reviews as I believe since I am writing this Its what I think that matters but still they don't hurt

The naruto part of this story will not happen until chapter three or maybe two but I am working on chapter two as we speak so it should be out by next week so se ya

XxprojectfoxX has left the building


	2. Chapter 2

Juan woke up to the smell of alcohol and Disinfectant tell tale sighs of being in a hospital outwardly he could just groan but inwardly he was screaming hallelujah thanking what ever god that saved him and his friends…but then he remembered.

"Brandon Anthony!" he thought urgently as he quickly jumped off the hospital bed he was on. Not taking notice of the fact he had no clothes on or that he somehow felt shorter then he was supposed to be only that he had to find his friends. Right before Juan could make it out of the door a short girl with short blond hair that he presumed to be a nurse walked in and seeing our hero out of the bed she proceeded to do the only thing that nurses are good at besides getting things for the doctor witch is yell at the patient.

"Hey get back in bed this instant!" the rather young nurse exclaimed

"No way, I got to find my friends little girl!" Juan yelled in an equally loud voice shaking his fist at her in annoyance

"And you can't order me I'm fourteen years old stupid"

The little girl nurse looked confused and said

"What are you going on about you look no older then me and I'm eight"

"Wha?" Juan started as he went to a near by mirror and saw the nurse was right though nothing was really different about him he saw he was now only 4ft 1.

Juan then reacted the only way he could…he screamed

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MEEEEEEEEE MY DICK IS SO SMALL!" Juan was about to start screaming some more when he was grabbed by his shoulders and forcible turned around to face the nurse who was glaring at him with a blush on her cheeks

"Be quiet and put some cloths on jeez!"

Juan looked down and had the decency to blush as he said

"I don't have any clothes" the girl just sighed and walked out of the room then two minutes later she walked back in with a box in hand

"Here put this on" she said handing it to Juan and leaving the room.

One minute later Juan walked out in a green short sleeved shirt and grey sweat pants.

Then the duo began to walk down the hall in the hospital. While they were walking Juan notice that most of the stuff the doctors usually carry were nowhere to be seen and when he would pass an open door he saw that all the doctor would do was put his or her hand on the injury and the person would get up like nothing was wrong. When Juan had asked how they did that the girl said they used an energy called chakra Juan didn't know why but he knew he had heard that from somewhere but then Juan decided that it wasn't important any more. Suddenly the little girl said

"My name is Yoshiko"

"Huh?" Juan said confused

"My name just so you know its Yoshiko" she clarified

"Oh nice name mines is Juan" Juan said

"That's a strange name" Yoshiko said testing it in her mouth

Soon they settle it to a comfortable silence until a question that had been plaguing his mind came back and he asked

"Hey yoshiko was there any body with me when I was found" Yoshiko looked thoughtful for a moment before snapping her fingers as if she found the answer she was looking for and in this case she did

"Yes now I remember when you were carried in there wear two young boys who looked fine after you were placed in they were taken somewhere"

"I wonder where they are" Juan asked

"Don't worry I'm sure there fine" Yoshiko said cheerfully

After walking for a few more minutes Juan finally got fed up with the walking and finally ask wear they wear going

"We are going to see the hokage" Juan stopped right there thinking

"Hokage!" thought Juan "this has to be a prank"

"Huh what's wrong Juan? Yoshiko asked

That snapped Juan out of his stupor

"n-nothing Yoshiko we should go and not keep the hokage waiting" Yoshiko nod and again silence fell.

Eventually they had made it to the big red building that was hokage mansion while they were walking in Juan was thinking

"This can't be a prank everything is exactly the same as the real village hidden in the leaves even hokage mountains there and I am pretty sure you need a permit to do that, everything I've seen is beginning to make sense now i'm freaken out!"

Soon they made it to a highly ornamented door

"Wait here" Yoshiko said as she walked up to the secretary and said

"Hello were here for the meeting with the hokage"

The secretary looked up and at here and glanced at Juan before motioning to the door and going back to here work.

Giving a nod Yoshiko looked back at Juan before saying

"Come on Juan we don't want to keep the hokage waiting now do we"

Juan gave a mock salute and said

"Aye aye captain"

Yoshiko gave a giggle and led him in before turning and leaving the room.

Again, Juan was speech less, it was a carbon copy of the real Hokage office

"Hmm so you are finally here," an old gruff sounding voice said

"You got any six's" a new familiar voice said

" how do you know Man your good at this!," said another familiar voice said

Juan's eyes widened as he saw who the voices were

"Brandon Anthony whats up you guys are so small!" he said as they were just as small as he was

"You are not a big man ether Juan," retorted Anthony right before he said

"YES I win Brandon"

Brandon just looked at Anthony before throwing his cards and flipping the table they were playing on before sitting down with a scowl on his face.

The three reunited friend were brought back to reality when the Hokage said

"I am happy you have reunited with each other but we have much to discuss"

All three of them gave the hokage questioning glances

Only Brandon voiced there confusion saying

"What do you mean Sir?"

The hokage gave a chuckle and said

"We must discuss how you got here"

The three stiffened at that. they to have been wondering how they got there

"You three have caused quite the ruckus in this village and it took some time to convince every one that it was nothing"

Brandon then interrupted by saying

"Um sorry sir but what are you talking about?"

The hokage looked surprised at that and said

"So you honestly don't know what I am talking about"

Juan, Brandon, and Anthony all shook there heads

"What I am talking about is how you appeared in the middle of this village in a flash of blue fire, black lightning and a golden light"

Shock was shone on the three of there faces

Sarutobi continued

"Now what I need from you three is what you remember from before this happened, any thing at all will help"

"Well…"started Anthony"…all I remember is us some how surviving a fall into a gigantic sink hole or something, finding our selves in a cave of some kind then finding those four pedestals then when we grabbed those three things there's a big light then there's a voice that said the three will save the one or some thing like that"

"Same here" stated Juan

"Me too" said Brandon

The hokage got a contemplating look on his face before grabbing some things out from under his desk. When he removed his hands to there surprise ever growing suprise. In his hands was the red glove the bracelet and in the other one was the sword.

"These were the only things found on you that were not incinerated," he said motioning them to take them and they did. Juan fit the glove over his right hand, Brandon doing the same thing with the braclet except on the left while Anthony ended up having to hold the sword

Sarutobi then said

"We will continue this talk another time I have a meeting to get to meanwhile explore the town here is some ryo…" he said handing them some unfamiliar notes before shooing them out of the room before closing the door. Sarutobi then walked back to his desk, as another man appeared. he was known as danzo

"So are they a threat?" danzo asked

"I don't believe so," stated Sarutobi

"So what do we do now?" asked danzo

"the are hiding some thing normaly i would send them to ibiki but they are children so We wait until they are ready to tell us more," said Sarutobi

Danzo only gave an "hmmp" to show he under stood

Before poofing away.

Sarutobi sighed as he watches our heroes walk out of the building

"Things our about to get interesting" he thought

"Where do we go now?" asked Brandon

"I don't know every thing is so…" said Juan as they walked down a street but he was cut off as some thing buried its self in his gut knocking him over. As Brandon went to help Juan up Anthony looked over the little kid who knocked the air out of Juan. he had short sun-kissed spiky hair squinty cerulean eyes and had a orange jump suit on. over all the kid looked like he wasn't over six.

"Who are you?" asked Anthony

The kid groaned before looking at him and grinning

"My name is Naruto uzumaki the next hokage!" he yelled

I am horrible :3 hah

Well I got this chapter out early so enjoy it because I'm taking a break

See ya

XxprojectfoxX has left the building


	3. Chapter 3

"My name is Naruto uzumaki!" exclaimed the boy now known as Naruto. When Juan heard that name, it was as if the universe started to go in slow motion and his eyes literally turned into stars. Brandon and Anthony were not as shocked as they had already concluded that they were in the Naruto world. they weren't fiends for it like Juan was but they knew enough to figure it out. Still they could not stop a sigh as they new this was going to happen sooner then later.

"OMG ITS FUCKING NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Juan yelled going into the feared fan boy mode.

"Uuuhhh?" was an all he got from Naruto in response

Suddenly Juan was all up in Naruto's face while holding out a notebook screaming like a girl.

"WILL YOU GIVE ME A AUTOGRAPH"

"Uh…sure" said Naruto confused about what was going on.

Naruto then grabbed the notebook and wrote Down his name as best as a six year old could which was barely legible. Nevertheless, Juan did not seem to notice as he gave another shout and hugged the notebook to his chest.

Naruto (who mind you was feeling very good about him self) then said in an excited voice

"Wow I've never given a autograph before that felt awesome!" Brandon and Anthony could not help but smile at Naruto's happy go lucky attitude.

then When Juan had finally calmed down Naruto asked

"So who are you guys I've never seen you around the village before"

"Uhh…" Brandon said "you can say were new here, we were planning on looking for a weapons shop actually." Naruto then got stars for eyes and said "weapons cool, are you ninja!"

"Uhh no we are looking for a weapons shop so we can get a sheath for my blade here," Anthony said holding the blade up. Naruto looked like he had just noticed it and marveled at the weapon (because lets face it children love sharp things) and said, "sweet I know were a weapons shop is I pass it all the time on my way to see the old man and while i'm at it I can show you around the village to." the three friends all nodded to Naruto who then turned around and started walking down the street the three following his lead.

When they where out of sight three people walked out of an nearby alleyway. All three were wearing pitch black ninja suits with the leaf headband stiched around there foreheads

"Looks like the demon made some friends" one said

"No matter we will have to kill them as well for all we know they could be being controlled" another said.

"Lets go then" the last one said as they disappeared.

Anthony sighed as he and his friends were led to and from the sights, which Konoha had to offer by Naruto who had showed them Hokage Mountain, the hot springs (they had to forcibly remove Anthony), and the gates. now we find our heroes walking aimlessly to the weapon shop Naruto said he knew

"Tentens weapon shop huh?" asked Juan

"Yup" said Naruto "like I said before I pass this place plenty of times on my walks to see the old man."

"Then what are we waiting for lets go inside" said Brandon.

Once then where inside there eyes where assaulted by the sight of literally hundreds upon hundreds of weapons from spears to swords and every thing in between

"Hello there welcome to my shop" a girlish high pitch voice said

Anthony who was the only one paying attention turned to the voice and saw a young girl about seven or six standing beside him. She then said

"Hi my names Tenten what can I get you?" Anthony cleared his throat before asking

"Um hi I'm looking for a sheath for my blade here" he then showed her the sword and he swore he saw her eyes begin to sparkle

"What kind of blade is this?" she asked in amazement "I've never seen a blade with two egde's ever" Anthony tapped her shoulder and said  
"so do you have a sheath for me." That seemed to bring her back to reality and she said,  
"Uhh sorry but I only have sheaths for katana's and the like but if you would give me a couple minutes then I would be able to make you a cheap one"

Anthony nodded and said  
"Sure" and tenten disappeared behind the counter. Anthony then turned to Juan, Brandon, and Naruto to see they were playing around with the swords and waving them around as if they were light sabers complete with sounds and every thing. However, before Anthony could reprimand them he heard something that sounded strangly like a…

"BOMB GET DOWN" he yelled as he tackled the three down to the just in time as the front of the store was completely obliterated in a fiery explosion. Slowly getting up Anthony, Brandon, and Juan saw three figures through the smoke and yelled out in shock when a kunai flew at Naruto. Juan was the first to move and he grabbed Naruto and threw him out of the way earning a shallow cut to his cheek

"Ah!" said Juan now clutching his stinging cheek.

Finally, the smoke cleared and out came the three figures from before all having evil grins on there face.

"Hand over the demon," said one pointing to Naruto who was looking really scared

Brandon noticing put his hand on Naruto's shoulder making him look at Brandon

"Don't worry" Brandon said, "We won't let anything happen to you Naruto"

"How sweet" another said "but if you interfere you will die"

Brandon smirk at them and said

"Bitch plllleeeeaaassseee I'll smash your face come at me bro"

the four of them then started to laugh.

That only served to infuriate the three people as one lunged and kicked Brandon in the face sending him into the wall.

The person smirked and then walked up to Brandon and was about to start stomping on him but before he could Juan and Anthony jumped on his back and started biting his shoulders

"AAAHHHH!" the man screamed as he started to smash his back and Juan and Anthony against the wall.

Finally, loosing there grip Juan and Anthony were flung into a nearby armor rack.

"Aahh!" they yelled as the fell to the floor.

The man was about to walk over to Juan and Anthony but he heard Brandon start getting up and again he smirk evilly walking over to Brandon he kick him back to the floor.

He then pulled out a kunai and raised it into the air to finish him off

"Time to die for protecting that little monster"

Brandon looked up and thought

"I don't want to die" and as the small blade started to descend he yelled aloud

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" and suddenly black lightning started to arch all over his body centering itself on the bracelet

The would be killer looked on in amazement as his kunai was complete atomized by the lightning. He then tried to run away but he did not get far as the lightning again arched off Brandon and this time the ninja was electrocuted

"AAAAAHHHHH STOP PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" the man screamed until his head literally exploded. The lightning disappearing and dispersing until it was gone completely and the dead body falling to the floor with blood spraying all over Brandon as he looked at the dead body in shock and exhausted. The two remaining ninja and Juan, Anthony, and Naruto where looking like OH SHIT. But then the two ninja got angry looks on there faces and they both charged the downed Brandon.

Juan and Anthony knew they had to think fast so Anthony then grabbed at the nearest thing and through it at the one closest to Brandon; he closed his eyes in a quick prayer until he heard a surprised scream and a whimpering gurgle. He opened his eyes and saw that the thing he threw turned out to be another one of those kunai knives and it had driven itself into the back of the mans skull and he was laying there dead. oh and also that the finale ninja was looking at him with murder in his eyes, he looked very willing to do it to. The last ninja gave a hell scream and charged Anthony in a blind fury. Anthony could only watch in fear as the ninja got closer.

Juan knew at that moment he had to do something, taking a glance at his gloved hand He yelled

" GET AWAY FROM MY FREIND!" and charged at the charging ninja who got another kunai in his defiance

"YOUR GOING TO DIE KID" the ninja screamed

"JUAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING" yelled Anthony

Juan ignored him and when he got close enough to the ninja he jump in to the air and went for a flying punch. the ninja was clouded with hate and anger so he didn't even try to block

(Big mistake) suddenly his gloved hand was engulfed in a bluish white fire before morphing into a fiery claw.

The ninja's eyes widened as he tried to dodge but by then Juan was to close.

Juan thrust his flame claw at the mans face, the claw easily tearing through the flesh and bone before puncturing the brain and ripping through the the rest of the ninjas head.

Finally, all three of the ninjas were dead, Juan then walked up to the shell-shocked Naruto

"Get Anthony and I'll get Brandon" Naruto could only nod as he got up and went to Anthony and helped him up, Juan doing the same with Brandon. All four of them then walked to the three dead ninja and at the same time threw up any food they might have had in there stomach

"Hey Anthony I have the…" said tenten as she walked back into the room only to see every thing messed up and destroyed

"What happened here!" she shouted

"T-tenten" Anthony managed to gasp out

"Sorry a-about the s-store" and right there Anthony fainted from the shock of every thing that happened, Juan and Brandon doing the same except theres was more from exhaustion then any thing else. Naruto then looked at tenten and tenten at Naruto

"We should take them to the hospital right?" Naruto asked naively

Tenten just gave him a deadpan stare

"Right"

End

Yo, this was my longest chapter hope you enjoyed it also the powers Juan and Brandon have will be explained in time

also i wont be writing untill the 5 i'm going on vacation so bye for now

XxprojectfoxX has left the building.


	4. Chapter 4

"No get away!" Juan's voice was the sound that Brandon woke up to.

"Juan quit being a baby!" Anthony was the voice who said that.

"Then why don't you do it huh big man?!" he heard Juan ask.

"You crazy bitch, hell no!" he heard Anthony yell. Brandon then decided to finally say something

"What are you guys talking about?"

Juan and Anthony stopped arguing and looked at Brandon with surprise written all over there faces

"Brandon you were supposed to be unconscious for at least a couple more hours."

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked.

Juan and Anthony looked at each other and then back at Brandon before Anthony said

"Do you remember anything that happened before you fell asleep?"

Brandon shook his head and then tried to push him self into a sitting position only to yelp and fall off the bed he was on, as he felt a stinging pain in his chest. Juan and Anthony quickly went to help Brandon up, when he was finally up Brandon noticed the bandages around his ribs and head

"what happened to me!" he asked urgently, panic written all over his face.

Juan saw this and said

"don't worry Brandon the doctor said it wasn't life threatening" Brandon then said

" Juan what the hell is going on, why am I bandaged up, where are we, and what happened that I'm supposed remember!"

"I believe I can answer that" a familiar old voice said.

"lord hokage!" the three of them said in unison

"hello again boys we have to discuss something's" Sarutobi said with serious look on his face.

The three look at the hokage and nodded knowing that it was not play time. But before Sarutobi could start talking Brandon quickly said

" lord hokage what happened to me, where are we and why are we here!"

Sarutobi looked at Brandon and said

"Firstly you are in the hospital you three were brought in by a young girl named tenten and Naruto who had said you had a conflict with three chunin which ended in there deaths by your hands"

Brandon's eyes widened when the memories of what happened that night came rushing back to him, he remembered meeting Naruto, going to the weapon shop, the very same weapon shop being blown up, him and Juan some how using lightning and fire to kill those ninja…"

Brandon was very surprised that when he thought of the dead body all he felt was minor regret which was weird as he was taught that taking a life was wrong. But here he had just taken one and felt next to nothing. But he then came to the conclusion that it was better this way as he wouldn't have to deal with all the mind trauma that comes with it.

Brandon was then brought back to earth by the hokage saying

"so with that being said how would a group of three eight year-old be able to kill three chunin level ninja" the hokage now had a look of interest on his face

" Naruto had said that you two…"sarutobi said looking at Juan and Brandon " …had use elemental justu to defeat the ninja and you.." he said turning to Anthony "…had thrown a kunai with pinpoint accuracy to save your friends life which is impressive in it's own right…" Anthony was soaking up the praise but sarutobi who turned back to Juan and Brandon then said "..but you two, I would like to know how you know those high level justu and why they are a different color".

Juan was the first to answer him saying

"I'm sorry but I have no Idea how that happen…" Brandon nodding also not knowing how he was able to summon the lightning "…but I think it had something to do with this glove…and I also think it had to do with the situation all I remember was wanting to be able to save Anthony and it just happened."

"I remember just not wanting to die and the fear I felt, then suddenly that black lightning appeared from this bracelet" Brandon said. the hokage looked pensive for a moment before asking

"would you let me see them"

Juan and Brandon then looked at each other before nodding and went to remove the powerful articles of clothing. Juan tuged at the glove once but realizing it was still on his hand he tugged again, still nothing. getting angry quickly he began to pull at it with a of his little boy strength but the glove would still not come off

"WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled.

Juan then looked at Brandon who was also still trying to take off his bracelet. But like his glove the bracelet stubbornly stayed where it was.

Sarutobi could see that it would be useless to try to take them off so he said

"stop it seems that the articles won't come of so I'll cover up my curiosity for now" Juan and Brandon then stopped trying to remove there respective item before looking at there hands in fear.

Sarutobi noticed and said

"do not worry I am sure it's nothing bad"

Juan and Brandon both noticeable calmed down.

"now…" sarutobi started "…before I go I have one more thing to ask you…do you want to learn how to hone the skills you have shown me,to learn how to fight and protect yourselves and those precious to you." The trio looked surprised but gave "yes" sarutobi smiled and said

"well then I'll enlist you in the ninja academy first thing tomorrow" they were speechless before Juan screamed "YEAH BITCH!" ignoring the vulgar out-burst sarutobi said

" It is clear you three have power but you have no idea how to use it, the best way for you to find out how is to become a ninja" they then all looked at each other and started grinning

"this is going to be awesome" they thought

They were kicked out of there musing when Naruto came flying threw the doors with surprisingly Yoshiko not far behind

"you can't go in there!" she yelled at Naruto, who yelled back "whatever!"

"ummm…Naruto what's going on"Said Anthony. Naruto then turned to them and said

"guy's your awake!"

"uh yeah" was Juan's response "Yoshiko what are you doing?"

Yoshiko had then noticed Juan was there to and screamed with joy

"JUAN!" followed closely by a flying glomp which sent him to the ground. Then every one shared a good laugh as Juan screamed for help. The hokage then said threw the laughing

"Naruto they will be staying in your apartment for today have them come to the office first thing in the morning" Naruto gave a hurray and started to say how much fun they were going to have. But then Naruto remembered something and said

"Anthony that ten-something girl told me to give you this when you woke up" Naruto then pulled out a leather sheath and gave it to Anthony who gave a happy grin as he pulled out his sword from out of nowhere and put it in the sheath. Sarutobi then walked out of the room with a smile on his face

"those three have already changed young Naruto for the better…" he thought "life just got a whole lot more interesting"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxooxoxox ox

hey guys sorry for the wait but for some reason ,my computor just up and stoped working but its now working and you can expect more chapters for the three

p.s i wont write another story untill the three is finished

the great escape is not my story my freind brandon is writting that just on my profile

p.s.s the three is not going to be in one story its going to be in like a couple book sequels

so...yeah

...

...uh you still here?

fine i'll do it

XxprojectfoxX has left the building


	5. Chapter 5

XOXOXO-time-skip-XOXOXO

One day

"WAKE UP GUY'S!" Naruto yelled down the hall of his apartment.

"SHUT UP" was the response Naruto got from our trio as they walked out of his spare bedroom in some clothes that the hokage was willing to pay for them. Juan was now wearing a simple orange shirt, (Naruto got really happy when he learned that orange was Juan's favorite color too) and grey cargo shorts. Brandon and Anthony were wearing the same thing except Brandon had insisted on sweatpants and his shirt was blue, Anthony's shirt was grey and was matched by his cargo pants.

"But guys your going to be late for your first day at the academy!" Naruto yelled back,

"We know Naruto stop bitchen we got this," said Anthony who was polishing his blade with a rag.

Naruto sighed and said

"I know but what if you get in trouble for being late and then you don't become ninja!" despite the fact that he was clearly over reacting, Brandon tried to comfort him by saying

"Naruto that is clearly the worst case scenario but were going right now so calm you're self"

The three of them then (Ha! Alliteration is awesome) walked out of the apartment and then headed to the big red building in the middle of the village that was hokage mansion. On there way they saw glares and murmurs being thrown there way, what they were able to pick up was not welcoming

"There they are, those three little monsters that killed three good ninja, and they are getting off Scot free, unbelievable!"

Said a fruit saleswoman.

"I know right…" said a nearby customer "I think the demon summoned them with his kyuubi powers (what an idiot, I mean kyuubi powers? Seriously, that is the best they could come up with.) I also heard that the hokage is letting them join the ninja academy!"

Juan, Brandon, and Anthony chose that time to drown there voices out with mindless chatter as they walked to there destination

"So Juan what's the dealeo with that Yoshiko girl, are you going pedo-bear on us," Anthony said as Juan's face turn red in embarrassment and rage

"What the hell are you saying, I'm no pedophile she's only known me for what, a day, two tops, I have no idea why she's so damn clingy with me"

Brandon then added

"Well have you ever thought that maybe she lik…" but was cut off when Juan glared at him and said

"Don't say it Brandon, have you two forgotten that we are only eight physically but were still sixteen mentally."

The sheepish faces they gave him in return answered that question

Juan gave a deadpan look and said

"Are you guy's shitting me you forgot we were sixteen before this, how do-you know what fuck that I don't care" and with that the conversation ended. However, about five minutes later Anthony asked

"Hey guy's this has been bugging me but for a while, but how did you two use that fire and lightning stuff"

"I don't know...," said Juan as they past a playground "…but I'm pretty sure it had some thing to do with this glove and Brandon's bracelet, it's the only explanation"

Which Brandon added to by saying

"Its still weird how these thing don't come off anymore, we have to take a showers with them on you know"

"I guess I'm lucky I got the sword then" Anthony said "but in all seriousness we are going to need to find out how you guys did it as from what Juan told me about the Naruto anime in general were going to need to get pretty kick ass to survive". Juan and Brandon both nodded as hokage mansion came in to view.

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX O

The three were now in front of Sarutobi's desk waiting for him to start speaking

"Ah you have arrived; I hope you are ready for your first day at the academy"

"You know it!" Juan said excitedly

The Hokage gave a quick laugh and gave a motion with his hands and an anbu appeared who had a hawk mask.

"Hawk please escort these three children to the academy," Sarutobi said.

"Right away lord hokage" the anbu said with a salute before grabbing Juan, Brandon, and Anthony by the scruff of there necks and disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

Once they were gone, the hokage's face suddenly got serious and he said

"Come out" and out from the shadows stepped the hyuuga main branch head Hiashi who had a completely confused look on his face

"What were you able to find out Hiashi?" asked Sarutobi

"Its unbelievable lord hokage t-those boy…things don't have chakra!"

"You mean like that rock lee boy in the academy right now?" the Hokage asked in confusion.

"No! Rock Lee has chakra, he just can't use it, and these boys don't have chakra at all!"

The Hokage gave Hiashi a questioned looked.

"Then how did the two boys-Brandon and Juan- unleash those types of powers in that battle?" Hiashi said very seriously," the only way I see this as possible is that those boys are involved in something supernatural and beyond our comprehension,"

"What about that Anthony fellow, has he shown no special abilities?"

Hiashi then said, "I do not know, but there's something unusual about his sword he has,"

"Thank you Hiashi, I'll send some ANBU specialists to keep watch over them,"

"Yes lord hokage" Hiashi saluted and walked out of the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX O

The ANBU had to restrain himself from strangling the child known as Juan. He just would not shut up about everything they passed. He was so energetic that if you saw him, he being in a hospital for two full days would have never crossed your mind.

"Hey ANBU guy…"started the source of his annoyance.

Not getting an answer Juan decided to continue talking any way but something caught his attention.

It was a giant semi-circle in the ground, it does not count as a hole or a crater as it was a perfect circle with no unstable ground and at the deepest parts, was filled with glass, and it was as if the sand in the dirt had burned…

"Oh shit," Brandon whispered

"I know," said Anthony

Juan was also about to voice his two word thoughts when he saw a black square sticking out of the dirt nearby. Looking at the ANBU, Brandon, and Anthony, he saw that they were all still looking at the semi-circle so he made a dash for it.

Quickly pulling it out, he could not believe what he was seeing.

It was an ipod touch 4th generation and not only that it was HIS ipod he knew this because on the back it said in black letters "property of Juan Santiago"

Quickly turning it on, he opened to the menu to see he had 88% of power left, but that was nothing compared to the other surprise.

He still had wi-fi!

"Yo Juan come on were almost there"

Looking back Juan hid the Ipod in his pocket

"I'll show them later," he thought as he ran up to them and continued following the ANBU

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX O

Hey, people's it is I XxprojectfoxX

I'm sorry for my 5 month absence but I can honestly say I got lazy that's all I can say

However, this is not any regular self-insert there is an actual story that goes with it.

Do you remember that beast from chapter 1, if you do not know this already he is the main antagonist.

But he won't be appearing until

"the three: part 2 shippuden stories

So…yeah…bye

XxprojectfoxX has left the building


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Well…this is awkward"

Was what came out of Anthony's mouth as they stared at there new classmates.

The ANBU had already dropped them off in the room and left, as soon as he did every one of the kids had turned there eyes on Juan, Brandon, and Anthony as if expecting them to do something.

Now Juan, Brandon, and Anthony were all just hoping for something or someone to come and defuse the awkward situation.

Luckily, it was that moment that a man with brown hair set in a spiky ponytail and x-scar right above his nose walked into the room and upon noticing them he said

"Well hello there are you three the new students that lord hokage told me about?" he asked pleasantly

Juan nodded his head to show that they were

The mans face grew neutral as he turned to the class and said

"Class I would like to introduce three new students that will be learning with us till graduation in 3 years so get to know them and become good friends with…I'm sorry, I didn't ask for your names"

"My name is Juan"

"My name is Brandon"

"My name is Anthony what's up my boy"

"Um…Well my name is Iruka and I will be your home room sensei for your time here at the Konoha ninja academy," Iruka said with a strained smile as he then directed the three of them up to a conveniently empty row of seats in the back of the class.

Therefore, with out another word they all walked up to their newly acclaimed seats. They could almost feel the eyes of all the students on them as they sat down.

Glancing one more time at our heroes Iruka then began the day's lesson.

The class had passed fairly quickly it was just Iruka reviewing shinobi History and battle theory which Juan, Anthony, and Brandon listened to with rapt attention, it was pretty interesting.

Iruka then had let everybody out for lunch, which reminded Juan of something

"Hey guys it just occurred to me that we haven't eaten anything for three days." He said as his stomach chose that time to growl.

Anthony who was adjusting the strap of his sheath said

"Do we have any of that money left?"

Digging in his pocket Juan pulled out a wad of bills and coins, dumping the money on the table he said

"Ok if I'm counting this right we have about 1800 ryo which should be…18 bucks, which should be enough for something cheap."

So with that the three walked out of the now empty classroom, to the outside into the village in search of nourishment.

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So where are we going Juan?" asked Anthony

Juan glanced at Anthony and said

"We are going to the one place that would serve us"

"What do you mean?" asked Brandon

"I'm pretty sure after the incident with the ninja, that almost everyone in the village hates us so we are going to the only place that is guaranteed to serve us," explained Juan

"And where is that" Anthony and Brandon asked

Juan grinned and said

"Ichiraku ramen here we come!"

Juan began to walk in a random direction before stopping

"I just realized that I don't know wear it is" he said as a sweat-drop went down the side of his head.

Anthony looked at it in terror before yelling

"DA FACQ IS DAT" which got the attention of the people walking around them

"Da facq is what?" Ask Juan not noticing the sweat-drop

"THAT THING ON THE SIDE OF YOUR FUCKING FACE" screamed Anthony before slapping the sweat-drop off his head.

Juan turns to look at it and said

"The hell?"

Before they could continue with there conversation about what a sweat-drop is

Brandon said

"Hey guys I found that ichiaku place"

Juan looked annoyed and said

"Brandon if you can't say it right don't say it at all" before walking through the entrance flaps

And sitting down on one of the stools.

Looking around they spotted an old man in a chefs garb zooming around the kitchen of the small stand making Ramen in an unbelievable fast pace.

They waited until the man finally noticed there presence and said

"Ayame customers!"

And with that a small girl about their age (their physical age mind you) came in through the back door of the stand holding three menus

"Hello sirs here are your menus!" she said cheerfully

"Thank you" Brandon said to Ayame.

Looking at the menu Juan said

"Can I get a medium bowl of spicy beef ramen?"

Ayame nodded before writing the order down.

Turning to Anthony, she motioned him to order and he said

"Uuuuuuuuhhhhh…..can I get some…riceballs?"

Nodding one-more, she finally turns to Brandon who said

"Can I get a small chicken ramen?"

Giving a small hum of confirmation she walked to the old man who Brandon and Anthony assumed was her father and gave him the orders before heading to the back were she came from.

Juan then turned to Anthony and said

"Why did you order riceballs?"

"They were the only edible sounding food here and you know I don't like ramen" Anthony responded while tracing circles on the counter.

After 7 minutes of waiting Ayame finally came back while expertly balancing the three orders in her hands. She placed each order in front of them while saying

"Have a nice meal" she then just sat on a stool on the other side of the counter and relaxed.

Brandon and Juan started to tear into the ramen with reckless abandonment, it was just so GOOD. Anthony on the other hand was slowly eating his riceballs noticing that they had a slight bland taste but that just made it better somehow.

"This is so AMAZING" Juan, Brandon and Anthony, exclaimed. The old man behind the counter smiled and said

"Why thank-you youngster you remind me of one of my best customers with how you just devour ramen"

Juan laughed and said

"That was really good but we need to get going back to the academy now"

The old man nodded and said

"Have a safe trip back and hope to see you again"

"Definitely" Brandon said and with that they were on there back to the academy

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Once they were back at the academy, they were two familiar faces standing at the entrance arguing by the looks of it.

"You don't even go to the academy why are you here!?" yelled out a irritated Yoshiko

"I'm looking for Juan, Brandon, and Anthony, old man Hokage told me to tell them something"

An equally irritated Naruto hissed.

"Why are you guys here?" asked a confused Brandon

Yoshiko and Naruto looked over at them before

Yoshiko squealed and lunged at Juan before latching on to him

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS GIRL"

He screamed as he tried to pull her from his body. Anthony who was very amused at the situation then turn to Naruto and said

"So what was that you were saying about lord Hokage".

Naruto was then about to answer them when all of a sudden

"Well well well lookie here, we got three losers a brat and a cutie"

The five-some looked over to see a group of three boys no older then nine staring at them with devious intentions.

"Why don't you leave those losers and come hang out with us" the presumed leader a boy with plain brown hair tied in a pony tail, blue eyes average height for there age and bland looking clothes said

"Yeah come with us leave those loser," one of the lackeys in the back said. He and the other one had the same clothes that the leader had and both had black hair.

Yoshiko looked them before saying

"No thank you I'm happy were I am now"

The leader sneered at her and said

"Listen here you bitch you better…"

He was cut off as Naruto gasped and said

"Hey you said a bad word!"

The kid looked at Naruto with anger and said

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" before punching Naruto in the face sending him to the ground with a bloody nose.

However, before the kid could gloat anymore he was quickly sent sprawling to the floor from an enraged Juan's punch

"HOW DARE YOU!" Juan bellowed "you just come over here and insult me and my friends call my friend a bitch and punch a kid 3-years younger then you, you think I'm just going to let that go, NO I'm am going to kick your MOTHERFUCKING ASS!" and with that Juan lunged at the downed boy and started to repeatedly punch him in the face.

The bullies lackeys seeing that there leader was in trouble, tried to attack Juan while his back was turned but the were quickly stop by flying tackles from both Brandon and Anthony who

also proceeded to punch the boys in the face. Back with Juan, he was now punching the kid on his temple but the bully was able to push Juan off him and switch the position, now Juan was grappling with the bully with the bully slowly gaining ground so Juan thinking fast head butted the bully who the yelped in pain. Getting off Juan the bully began to clutch his face in pain

Therefore, Juan took advantage of the situation quickly turning the bully around to face him, he uppercut the bully in his stomach making him choke up spittle and mucus, then taking hold of the bully's chin he forced him to look at himself before hitting the bully with a haymaker hitting him dead on the nose breaking it and sending the bully to the cold unforgiving ground where he proceeded to curl up in a ball and cover his face which was bleeding profusely. Looking away from the now pitiful sight on the ground, he saw Anthony grab lackey number 1 and slam him in to the earth with a grand spine buster. Anthony and Juan both then looked over to Brandon's fight and saw that lackey number 2 had him against the wall of the academy grappling with each other. Giving the other a glace Juan and Anthony walked behind the kid and tapped him on the shoulder. The kid must not have been to bright because he turned to look only to meet the combined force of Juan and Anthony's fist knocking him to the ground and making him stay there.

The three off them looked at the three now crying kids on the floor and then looked at each other before giving a whoop and screaming at there faces

"SUCK ON THAT BITCH!"

Yoshiko and Naruto came out of there hiding spots and ran up to the trio

"That was awesome guys!" yelled Naruto

Juan was about to thank Naruto when he was once again latched on to be the blonde haired girl known as Yoshiko

"That was ssssooooooo cool Juan your so manly!" she squealed

"SERIOUSLY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" screeched Juan

"Um we helped to...," murmured Brandon

"Hem-hem" a new and very masculine voice said

The five turned around to see Iruka looking down on them glaring

"Aw shit," Anthony murmured

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

What's up bros I surprised you with this didn't I

Well here is an omake I just came up with

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The five turned around to see Iruka looking down on them glaring

"Aw shit," murmured Anthony

Juan quickly turned to Brandon and said

"QUICK Brandon grab my nipples!"

"WHAT…!?" says Brandon

"GRAB THEM!," Juan bellowed

Therefore, Brandon quickly grabbed Juan's nipples before blasting off in to the sky in a frenzy of rainbows and awesome

Kind of dumbstruck Anthony turns to Iruka and said

"…I forgot how to breath"

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Somewhat stupid huh still I thought it was funny

So… leave a review if you want…I really don't know what else to say…soooo… yeah

XxprojectfoxX has left the building.


End file.
